


You didn't need to know yet.

by e_addi



Series: Multiplying like Rabbits [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Incomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>writeworld sentence block prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You didn't need to know yet.

"You didn't need to know yet."

Being the youngest often gets frustrating. Especially when you have a controlling older sister and an over protective twin brother. Sometimes, they would keep things from you in order to protect you. Even though it might not be the best decision and everyone will get hurt by it when the truth comes out.

Because, lets face it. The truth  _always_  has a way of coming to a head. It’s like, part of Murphy’s Law or something.

I’ve been in boarding school since junior high. I’ve only ever come back for the summers and Christmas since I started it. I didn’t come back last year though. Because Mom and Dad died that year and I didn’t want to be stuck at home where Elena could nitpick on how I was coping with their deaths like she did with Jeremy from what he told me. A year and a half since their deaths and I’m still not over it. How could I, when it was only Mom and Dad who were the only ones who supported and understood me and my decisions.

Elena always tried to control what Jeremy and I did, even when we were kids. Jeremy normally argued about it but still did what she wanted. I could never understand why she did it or why Jeremy tolerated it. I love Elena. She’s my sister and we grew up together and I  _know_  she only wants the best for us. But I  _hate_  being told how to act and that I can’t do something without being told  _why_.

I especially  ** _hate_**  when people keep things from me ‘for my own good’.

How the utter  ** _fuck_**  is keeping my aunt and uncle’s deaths from me a good idea and is good for me?

Which is why I am currently standing in the middle of the living room body tense in anger and shock and most I am most definitely gaping at my sister who seems to have no remorse for what she just said to me. 

“I didn’t need to know yet...” I repeated slowly, watching as Elena’s jaw tighten. I slumped back and straightened from my tensed pose. “Do you even realise how ridiculous you sound considering the topic of our conversation?”

Because it really was ridiculous. Here I was, coming home for the first time since Mom and Dad’s funeral... only to find out that Aunt Jenna and Uncle John were dead. That’s not even the worst part. The worst part was not only did anyone not tell me about it, I missed their funerals and not not just their funerals. I also apparently missed Zach and Vicki’s funerals as well. 

And to be told that I didn’t need to know about it?

Sounds ridiculous and utterly insensitive doesn’t it, considering I was the closest to Aunt Jenna and Zach was the one who tutored me in maths so that I could get into boarding school and Vicki was the one who never ridiculed my dream of being a writer. 

“You were at school. I didn’t want you to get hurt more than you already were with mom and dad. I know how important staying in school was for you so I didn’t want to disturb you with this-”

“Are you even listening to yourself right now?!” I blurted out, glaring at her.

I almost smirked in vindictive glee when Elena flinched. 

“This isn’t just ‘not-telling-me-that-Caroline-won-Miss-Mystic-Falls-last-year’, Elena. This is ‘half-my-family,-my-tutor-and-my-friend-are-fucking- ** _dead_** -and-my-siblings-didn’t-tell-me-anything-’” I hissed out. “This is ‘not-letting-me-pay-my-last-goodbyes-and-respects-to-the-people-I-love’.”

Elena winced at my bluntness and attempted to speak but I cut her off. “No. I  **don’t** want to listen to any of your damn excuses, Elena. I also  **don’t**  want to see your face for the next damned  ** _week_**.” I said and stormed to the front door.

“Cassie, wait!”

I ignored my sister’s call and broke into a run towards the Grill. I could already feel my eyes getting wet and I didn’t want anyone to see. Robert would let me have the back room for a few hours. He always let me have it because Vicki had convinced him to let me have it.

Choking back a sob, I sped up and hoped Caroline or Bonnie or this Alaric character were at the Grill.

* * *

 

Turns out luck is just not on my side today because Caroline just so happens to be at the Grill. And even though I rushed to the back room, she still managed to convince Robert to let her in.

“Cassie, when did you get back? Are you okay?” Caroline asked.

I just glared at the blonde. “I just got back today. No I’m not okay. I just found out my sister and my twin brother kept Jenna, John, Zach and Vicki’s deaths from me.”

Caroline’s eyes bugged and I saw guilt flash through them making me angrier. “Get out!” I demanded. “Just leave me alone, all of you! It’s obvious none of you care so just leave me alone!” I cried and pushed her out, slamming the door behind her and locking it. 

I leaned on the door and slid down, finally letting the tears I was holding back go. I felt my phone vibrate and smiled slightly at the message.

_Robert: Saw QB running out the back. You were loud btw. Heard it and sorry. Stay all night if you want._

Biting my lip, I threw myself on the old couch and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 

I woke up irritated. Why? Because my phone wouldn’t stop buzzing. I knew that it was Elena. Who else could it be? Jere never calls me anymore and I don’t know Alaric enough to give him my number and for him to call me anyway.

I really didn’t want to talk to her right now so I turned my phone off and got off the couch and stretched. Then I just stared at the wall, not entirely sure what to do next.

I came home early. Like a month earlier than what was supposed to be Winter break because I tested out of a lot of my classes with how much I’ve been studying. I missed my family so I came home. 

I sighed. “So much for a warm welcome.” I muttered to myself and felt my heart ache in pain. Jenna was dead. Zach and Vicki were dead too. I didn’t know about it and I didn’t go to their funerals. Flopping back down on the couch, I wondered what I should do next. Should I just go back to Verges? 

No. I should at least go visit their graves first. And yell at Elena. A lot. She deserves it anyway. I should probably also find Jeremy and yell at him too. Then I’ll ignore them again.

I winced at that and laid down on the couch again. I really don’t like how things have been going on now. Jeremy and I used to be so close and now we barely talked. While Elena and I never really got a long well, we still loved each other and cared. 

I know Elena still cared but not telling about everyone’s death is kinda bitchy and cruel of her. 

Sighing, I got up. I already missed their funerals, like hell was I not going to visit them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was going somewhere with this but i'm not sure anymore lol. It was supposed to be a Kol/OC thing because Kol needs more love and OC is the type that really doesn't really care what the fuck someone does 'cuz 'hey, everyone's a psychopath'... except when it comes to Elena because for someone who doesn't care much about what happens around her, someone who wants to be controlling of her life is kinda a bitch to her. That was literally the sentence that brought this on.


End file.
